Lovers United
by jazzb
Summary: Hermione waits and waits for Draco to return to her...then something terrible happens...but at the end, lovers will always be united. Read if you please...(This takes place when they are adults...they have not been to Hogwarts...) Interesting?
1. Waiting

Hi everyone! I just want to put some song lyrics, to put you in the right mood before I start the story...Enjoy!

For those who have watched the film 'Closer' this was the opening song...

* * *

Damien Rice - the blower's daughter...

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

_Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?_

_I can't take my mind off of you I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind...  
'Til I find somebody new_

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window. 

It was raining outside.

She placed her pale hand on the window and sobbed silently.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and a teardrop fell from her face with a splat on the windowsill.

"Why_ hasn't _he come back?" she thought silently.

For all these past 10 years, she waited and waited for him to return...so they could be together, just like he promised before leaving her.

She kept staring outside, expecting a man in a dark suit to materialize.

An hour passed.

No one came.

She turned away from the window and slumped into the leather recliner, her face buried in her hands.

"WHYhasn't he returned to me?" she sobbed, soaking her navy sweater with tears.

He had promised her...that he would return...

It was the first time she had fallen in love, the first time that she kissed...the first time for everything...

She was determined not to throw any of that away. She would just keep waiting patiently...until she would go insane.

The rain pitter-pattered on the rook of her bungalow.

The hands on the clock moved slowly.

"Tick-tock...tick-tock..."

Every minute was killing her.

Her cold fingers reached for a glass of water. It clumsily loosened from her grasp and fell to the floor, decorating the floor with shards of glass...

"No..."

Recalling all those memories...was like a sharp pin...plunging into her mind...it was so hard to erase, even though it was so long ago...

"I can't forget him...I just can't..." she mumbled into her sweater, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. She wasn't bothered about anything anymore really...just bothered that he wouldn't come home to her...

* * *

I know. My chapters are all pretty short. But I just want to keep it short and snappy. 


	2. False alarm

It was raining again the next day.

Same as the past ten years, she waited by the window.

Still no one showed up.

But that was going to change.

Around 3pm…she was still staring out of the window, when suddenly, a cloudy figure began to appear.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S MY DRACO!" she yelled.

As the figure got closer, she could only see that it was the postman.

"Just around to put some adverts and stuff. No letter today I'm afraid." he called out.

"Oh...oh...oh..." were the only words she could mumble.

She flipped through the advertisements and tossed them away.

Same every day, same every week, same every year.

"When! WHEN!" she moaned and again slumped into her leather recliner and had another good cry.

Messily wiping her tears away, she heard another ring on her doorbell.

"Who's that?" she called out, her voice wobbling madly.

"Just me again…" the postman replied.

"Hang on…" she whispered and shuffled to the door.

"I think I missed something. This is addressed to you. It's a package." He took out a little screen she could sign.

"Really? Finally…from my Draco…" she hastily signed her name and had her hands outreached.

He dropped a stalk of rose into her hands.

She frantically looked around for a note and found one.

"Love you forever…Draco." It was signed.

"Oh my…." She gasped and sniffed the rose deeply.

She slammed the door and rushed to find a vase. She found one and filled it with water and plopped the rose in.

There wasn't any letter attached with it.

No information telling her when he was going to return.

"Hmm…well, I still will have to wait for him…" she trailed off, placing the rose on a chest of drawers and standing at the usual place, looking intently out the window.

* * *

Well...not much YET...but stuff will happen in a while...  



	3. Who

This chapter will be shocking…I hope..!

* * *

Again the next day, she waited by the window.

She was always sniffing the rose, until it felt limp in her cold fingers...

After the rose had fallen to the floor, she bent down to pick it up.

She brushed the dirt off the pretty blood-red rose and she fixed her eyes outside.

There was a tall figure in the distance.

It was getting closer and closer.

She looked closely...and this time, it was for real.

"DRACO! DRACO!" she gave a shrill shriek and flung the door open.

"Oh! My Hermione!" he gasped, taking a step backwards.

They stayed hugging for a long time.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you! For 10 years!"

"I've been busy..." he murmured, and sheltered his head from the rain.

Hermione looked intently at his face, studying every feature closely.

"You haven't changed..." she sighed and hugged him again."Come in! Come in!" she gestured towards the comfortable but tiny living room.

"Well, actually I'm on business, and I've decided to drop by and say hi." he smiled.

At that moment, the chemistry between them had snapped.

That very moment.

Suddenly, another person materialized next to him.

A woman.

"Hey! Drakiepoo! I've parked the car already! Be quick will you? It's started to rain really heavily."

Hermione looked her up and down.

She did not like the look of her.

Just from under her white leather jacket, she wore a halter top that hung low, straining over her voluptuous breasts. Her black jeans were figure-hugging, yet simple. She wore a baseball cap that hid her fiery red hair. She draped an arm over Draco and smiled.

"So...this is the girl?" the woman cringed as she saw her red sweater and baggy pants. "Not a good day is it?" she laughed at her outfit and whispered in his ear.

Draco said nothing, but cleared his throat.

"Hermione, this is Isabella Roberto. Isabella, this is Hermione Granger." he gestured back and forth between the two women, who had already developed a dislike for each other.

"She's...my wife...Isabella is my wife."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and her focus shifted to the 4-karat diamond ring, shining brightly in the light.

She couldn't believe it. All these years of waiting, he finally turns up...just with another woman, who looked very evil.

The heat between Isabella and Hermione was unbearable…it was like Hermione was staring at Isabella with shock, whilst Isabella was casually giving her dirty looks. Draco cleared his throat and interrupted.

"Erm...I think we'd better go Isabella." he said uncomfortably.

"Bye Hermione! It was NICE meeting you." Isabella added sarcastically and giggled at Draco.

"Bye..." Hermione gave a stiff wave and a forced smile.

Then Draco whispered something in Isabella's ear and she frowned, but walked off all the same.

Draco faced Hermione again, and this time, a cool smile was plastered on his face.

"Hermione. You can give me a call whenever you want. We can maybe go grab a bite or something." he handed her a business card and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "It was nice seeing again." He tipped his hat and walked off.

"Is that ALL I am to him? A little kiss?"

She held the card limply in her hand and soft tears began to fall down her pale cheek.

* * *

Just in case, Isabella's just a made up character. hehehe! Thanks Amirah for the name! 


	4. Painful

Hey...author here! I would _love_ it if I could have some feedback on my story...thanks Hplucky!

* * *

After they had left, she stared at the clean white business card…until her eyes filled with tears and it blurred her vision. 

"But why?" She thought. "Is it because of my appearance?" she wondered, remember the slim, tall and striking Isabella bitch who was all over Draco.

She peered down at her chest. It was surprisingly quite flat. She remembered Isabella.

Her chest was pretty big, and of course, Italians HAVE big boobs…

Hermione stood up and placed herself in front of the full-length mirror, examining herself.

She had wasted away for the last couple of years, gradually thinning and thinning until she became no more than skin and bones. She was quite short, but not stout. Her baggy sweater hid most of her physical appearance.

She had waited for the last ten years, and then he returns…just with another woman.

She couldn't take it.

All the memories...

As a child, she knew Draco. Their parents were friends, and as a result, they did everything together. In fact, Draco was the first boy to see her naked! She had their first kiss when she was only 7 years old, and at 10 years old, they declared that they would be together forever.

When he left to university, he was only 18, and she was 17. They had dated countless times, and had many kisses. She was distressed after he left to America, and she didn't have the money to study overseas. In the end, she finished university, just barely, and decided to work. All this while, she had still been deeply in love with him, and now…this had to happen…

She could do nothing but cry.

She wept for a few more hours, and then with a lot of thinking and with a resolute smile, she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the business card.

She got the machine.

'You have reached Mr. Draco Malfoy's office. Please leave a message after the beep...BEEP."

Hermione hesitated, but finally spoke with a wobbly voice.

"Draco...can you meet me at the cafe on 5th avenue? Tomorrow at 3pm. I need to talk to you..." she mumbled and then slowly put down the phone.

She thought she would never stop crying.

* * *

hehe. There's a lot of moping around, just to keep you entertained (maybe not, but STILL!) action will come later in the story... 


	5. Disappointment

R & R!

* * *

She straightened her cotton pink sweater, which she matched with her grey skirt. It was the exact same outfit she wore when Draco took her to her first date. To the beach where he had laid out a picnic, right under the stars, and it was the first time he said that he loved her. 

She slowly applied her lip-gloss, careful not to muck anything up. It was a special date.

For her...that is.

She wanted to make sure that her feelings to Draco were still known.

She threw on her pink kitten heels, and grabbed her leather clutch.

With every step she took, she felt her courage draining bit by bit.

She sat in the restaurant and waited for him to come.

She glanced frequently at her watch. For the hundredth time, she looked again.

"4:00pm."

Suddenly, a waiter appeared.

"Excuse me miss, I just received this phone call from Mr. Malfoy. He wants to tell you that he can't make it, and wants to say he's sorry."

"Oh...ok..." she was devastated.

She sat and sobbed, not caring if people looked or not. The waiter was still at her elbow, sensing whether or not that he should leave.

"Thank you." She murmured as she wiped her tears away, trying to put a straight face, as the waiter walked away.

There was a group of girl, giggling madly from a distance. It was obvious that they were laughing at her. They knew that she had been stood up.

Hermione sniffed but did nothing. She couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed her leather clutch and pushed the glass door open and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Disappointing huh...I hate it when people stand other people up...especially girls... 


	6. Not her again

Hey...R & R

* * *

She stared at the phone. 

"Should I call him, or should I not?"

That same line kept repeating inside her head.

Should I? Or should I not?

She picked the phone up and slowly began dialing in the numbers.

The phone went ringing for what seemed like an eternity and when it was finally picked up she heard a voice.

And it was the last voice she wanted to hear.

---Before...---

"Oh man...I have up to here with the office work!" he pointed to his neck and sighed.

He thought hard...why didn't he turned up yesterday...

"Oh yes, I remember." he didn't go because Isabella had told him not to...

"I'd better go and eat something...I'm famished." he grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

He bumped into someone on the way down.

"Isabella! What are you doing here?

"Just surprising you to take you out to lunch! My treat! Let's go to Dave's ok?" Isabella smiled and caressed his arm.

"Sure!"

"Ok. You can wait for me downstairs, and I'll just get my fur coat from your office."

She smiled devilishly.

"Yeah...I remember...that night..." Draco smiled and winked at her.

"Yes...you were pretty good!"

"I know!" he raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"Yeah...be right back. See you downstairs!" she waved at him and caught the elevator.

Inside his office, she glanced around the office for her coat. She found it, and was about to leave when suddenly, the phone rang.

She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Draco Malfoy's office, Isabella speaking." she said.

* * *

Please do R & R  



	7. Terrible

Hahaha...

* * *

"Draco Malfoy's office, Isabella speaking." came the voice. 

Hermione stammered into the phone, unable to pry the words out of her. "Uhh..is D-D-Draco t-there? I uhh n-n-need to umm talk to h-him..."

"Who is this? If you're not one of Draco's business partners, then he's not here." she said. Hermione sensed that she was smiling smugly.

"Can he call me back? My number is 2455256."

"Oh…and the name is?"

"This is Hermione Granger."

There was no answer on the other line.

In a piercing voice, Isabella replied, "What the hell are you planning to do to Draco and I? Break us up? Because if you are going to do that, then I suggest you bug off! We are a very happy couple, and have been one for 5 years, and we don't want YOU to spoil things!"

"No! No! I don't want to break you up! I just want t-" Hermione stopped short.

Isabella had slammed the phone down.

Hermione breathed hard and gently placed the phone back into the receiver…she cried…knowing that she would probably not see him again…

Before  
Draco was just about to go out the door into the main street when he remembered something…his hat! He sped back into the building and pressed the button on the elevator.

He rode the elevator up and shot down the corridor.

He was about to turn the knob when he heard a voice. An angry female voice.

Gently pushing the door open, he stared at her as she yelled into the phone.

"What the hell are you planning to do to Draco and I? Break us up? Because if you are going to do that, then I suggest you bug off! We are a very happy couple, and have been one for 5 years, and we don't want YOU to spoil things!"

He had never known that Isabella's temper was so….fiery.  
When she saw him staring at her, she finished her sentence and slammed the phone down.

"Who was that? Was that Hermione?" Draco whispered softly, his voice full of anger.

"No one. Just an old friend." She tossed her hair and her face stayed solemn. She grabbed her fur coat and dragged him along with her.

He shook his arm free and asked, "Was that Hermione? If it was, why didn't you tell me? Are you jealous?"

"No of course not." Her voice shook slightly.

"Then who was that you were telling to bug off?"

"Just my ex. His name was…." Isabella quickly searched through her mind to find a name. "Jason."

"Who was he? You've never told me about him."

"There's nothing to tell about. NOW can we go? I'm hungry." Her voice was as smooth as syrup. She tried to divert him to the door and it worked.

"Oh. You go first." He held the door open for her and walked out after her.

-------------------- 

Hermione sighed... 

That was the worst phone call ever.

"Why did Isabella pick up the phone?" she wondered.

Oh yeah...they are married...

She had to remember that.

Meanwhile  
"Wow...that was a GREAT lunch..." Draco smiled and rubbed his stomach.

"You're so fat!" Isabella gigled teasingly, poking at his belly.

Draco didn't worry. He would always lose the weight working out. He glanced at his watch.

"I'd better get back. I have clients at 3. Mr...whats-his-face...and Mrs...urgh...I don't know." he said lazily.

"I'll see you then. The boutique is expecting me to come back from my lunch break about 2."

"Ok honey...see you then." Draco kissed her on the cheek and placed a credit card on the table. "Lunch is on me."

"No! me!" she argued.

"Never mind...what ever...you can spend it on something else." he waved his hand and blew kisses at her, walking out of the restruant.

Isabella squealed, and when the waiter arrived, she gave him the credit card.

Draco slumped into his office chair and groaned.

He looked at the piles and piles of paper on his desk, and it seemed to be saying, "Work! You lazy ass! And also, tidy us up!"

"Oh no..." he groaned, but reached for the pieces of paper and shuffled them together.

A little piece of paper fell out of the stack.

He stopped and held it up.

"2455256..." he read and looked for a name.

The only thing he could see was a very blurred 'H'.

* * *

dum dum dum! 


End file.
